Being Recovered
by Akuma 22
Summary: Kagome, a young girl who moves to Japan with her family, has a mysterious past behind her. Can Inuyasha discover why she is locked up inside with help from his friends. Can they break down her walls or will she be locked up inside forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna!** **So** **this is my first story and I hope you guys really like it! So with out a** **further to** **do, on with the show! Please review and comment! Bad or good! I accept both!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I** **do not own any of the he characters in InuYasha**

I sigh as I look out the airplane window. I was currently crossing the whole world towards Japan. I original lived in NY,United States but now, along with my little brother and mother, we are moving to Japan due to, reasons. The sky was a bright blue and not a cloud in the sky. My little brothers head was laying on my arm as he softly snored. My mothers seat is behind me so I don't turn around to see what she is doing. I don't really care anyways. My music blast in my ears but I really don't mind the noise. It's just a background for my thoughts.

A new country. A new home. A new school. New friends. People in my last school where ok but some people I couldn't just handle. I just wanted to tape their mouths shut so I didn't hear the sound of their annoying voices. I really only have one friend. Her name was Yuki. It was kind of funny. Her neame is snow in Japanese. I glare at nothing in particular as the captain starts speaking "Ladies and Gentalmen, we will be arriving soon. Please turn off all electronic devices and secure your seat belts. Thank you" I groan in announce. Why must we turn off all of our stuff? I just shrug as I turn off my IPhone and shut down my IPad mini. As I put the ideams in my carry on, I glance out the window and see the sections of land. Some are plain green. Others are a soft pink color. Those are probably the Cherry Blossoms trees. I slowly turn my head to face my brothers sleeping figure.

"Wake up" I mumble as I push his shoulder lightly. "Wake up. Where almost there" I repeat. My brother eyes slowly flutter open as he yawns. He moves his head off my arm as he stretches his arms way above his head.

"Are we landing yet?" He asked me. His voice comes out horse ((AU: srry Jean I had to XD)) from sleep. I nod as he climbs over me to look out the window. His eyes scan over the land as a big grin spreads across his face.

"You exited?" My brother asked me as he returns to his spot as he turns towards my grumpy figure. I always didn't like it when he asked me silly questions like that. It just gets me frustrated.

I just shrug. "I guess so" I answer after a moment. "It's not like it's a big difference" I groan. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Not a big difference!?" Sota starts. "Kagome! It's a WHOLE different country! It's like saying that the orginal Annie is the same as the new Annie!" He states as he crosses his arms.

I turn towards him. "Sota stop being dramatic. It's not really that big as you make it seem" I grimace at him as I turn in the uncomfortable JetBlue airline seats. "It's not like the people are going to be that different"

"I bet you they are nicer than New Yokers..." He mumbles. I grin at his comment as the captain begins to speak once again.

"Ladies and Gentalmen, we arrived at our destination. Prepare for landing" Sota gets all exited as we fell the tug of the airplane allowing gravity to let us back to the ground. After a few moments, the wheels of the plane hit solid ground once again. Sota is basically jumping in his seat as the plane lands.

After the plane lands, the door is opened. Sota unbuckled his seatbelt so fast that am pretty sure Sonic would have a hard time keeping up with him. "Mom!" Sota shouts. "Come on! Let's go! I wanna see Gramps!"

While we live in Japan, my grandfather suggested that we live with him so we didn't have to 'hassle' about finding an apartment. My mom smiles gently at my younger brother. "Sure come on, Kagome" my mother states as I rise out of my chair.

My mother as curly brown hair with beautiful green eyes. She wears a green skirt with a white top. My mother is in her mid thirties but you can't see a single wrinkle on her face. My younger brother, Sota, is a exact replica of her. His smile could brighten you even in the darkest hour. Me, however, look odd compared to them. My raven hair comes down to the middle of my back and curls a little at the bottom. My eyes, are pure brown. Am a little taller than my mother so I look like more an friend to her than her daughter. As I said, odd ball.

"Sweetie," my mom begins as she turns to me and Sota." I have to go to the new work place before I can go home. So Grampa is going to pick you guys up" my mother states as she smile sweetly towards both of us. I just shrug my shoulders in response as Sota nods his ok. Just leave it to my other to leave us alone in a new country.

"Thanks you guys" she kisses our foreheads as she heads out of the waiting lobby while rolling her suitcase along with her. I look around for Gramps only to realize that I don't know what he looks like. It's been 10 years since I last saw my grandpa. I was 6 at the time. And Sota was just a new born baby at the time so he never seen his grandfather.

After a couple minutes of searching I finally see a sign that says "KAGOME AND SOTA MY GRANDCHILDEREN!" I smirk as Sota and I head in the direction of the sign. When we reach it, we see a short man with white hair on the sides of his head. The top part of his head in bald. He stands there with a smile on his face. He is wearing a gray rob ((AU:sorry I forgot what they are called)).

"Gramps!" Sota shouts as he runs towards our grandpa. Sota jumps towards Gramps. Gramps drops the sign as he catches Sota and spins him around.

"Sota! It's been so long! Oh look how you've grown! You too, Kagome!" Gramps exclaims as he tugs my arm and brings us into a group hug.

"Hey, Gramps" I say awkwardly. What do you say to a family member you barley even remember?

"Oh you two must be so tired! Let's head home. Oh come on! Let's go! Grab your stuff and we get a taxi!" Gramps exclaims as he waddles towards the exit. I grab my stuff as Sota nudges my elbow as he runs after Gramps.

After a 40 minute drive, we arrive at one of the biggest house on the block. The house is two stories with tan walls. Their is two windows on the second floor and three windows on the first floor. All my life I been used to a one storie house with three bedrooms. "I wonder who will get the big bedroom" G ramps exclaims as he strokes his bald head. Sota and I exchange a glance before we bolt out of the taxi. No way is that twerp getting the big bedroom!

I burst through the the door not even bothering to look around. I dash to the stairs as I run up. I am faster than Sota so by the time he reaches me, I already claimed the biggest room.

"No far! Your faster than me!" Sota pouts as he stands there in the door way giving me big, puppy dog eyes.

I casually walks towarda him. I bend down to his level and rest my hands on his shoulders. I flick him in the head sending him back. "Hey!" He shout while rubbing his forehead. "What was that for!?"

I smirk at him as I stand up straight, towering over him. "Losers weepers!" I exclaims as I put the 'L' sign on my forehead while sticking my tounge at him. He just glares at me while heading to his smaller room, I grin in victory.

I return back down stairs to get some of the luggage that we brought on the plane. Everything else had to be shipped. So it probably won't arrive until tomorrow. When I return out side, gramps is talking to some one from the neighborhood, I suppose. The person is a girl. She is about my height and looks about my age. Her brown hair is pulled back into a high pony tail. She wear jeans and a red t-shirt. She smiles gently at my grandfather and he smiles back.

"Oh, Kagome! There you are!" Gramps exclaims as he and the girl walk towards me. "This is Sango. Sango this is my granddaughter, Kagome. Sango lives in the neighborhood and goes to the school you will be attending. I thought it would be nice if you two meet." Gramps smiles at me as he waddles inside the house.

She smiles at me as he extends her hand for me to shake. "Hi Kagome, it's nice to meet you!" She exclaims. I grin at her as I take her hand and shake it twice.

"Likewise" I say as I let go of her hand. I take three of my bag and head inside." Come inside. We can talk " I state as she nods and follows me inside. She helps me lug up the three bag when we arrive up the stairs and we turn right and walk down the hallway towards me bedroom.

When we enter, I place my bags on the floor and shut the door. When I turn around, Sango is already placing herself on the naked bed. "Your room is big. It's nice in here" she says as she smiles sweetly at me. First impressions. Ugh. I hate them.

I return her smile and join her on the bed. "Thanks. It's so different here. I used to live in New York. So I guess am comfortable with rude, noisy people every where. And the garbage." I shudder. "Garbage" I repeat. Sango laughs at my reactions.

"Well you don't have to worry about that" Sango winks at me. "No one is like that here. And there's barley garbage anywhere" Sango jokes. I laugh. She laughs, too.

"So tell me a bit about the school. I heared about the people there" I ask. The school am going to, Existion High, teaches some interesting kids. Demons, monks, priestesses, stuff like that. And me, I was blessed with my fathers priest powers. My brother, however, was not. He was a little disappointed but my other said it just wasn't meant to be.

"Don't worry, the demons won't hurt you. I'll protect you. Am a demon slayer!" Sango grins as she nudges me playfully. Demon Slayers are people who work in the art of slaying demons. Their weapons are mad out of demon bones and other remains.

" What about you?" Sango asked as she turns to me. "What are you?" She asked as she tilts her head at me.

"Am a priestess" I answer her while patting my head awkwardly" I don't really talk about this type of stuff like this since where I used to live, people didn't like others who had powers like me. Here, almost everyone in this region had some type of powers.

"Oh that sounds so cool! I bet you be better than Kikyou.." Sango mumbles under her breath. I wonder who Kikyou is?

"Who is she? Kikyou, I mean. Is she a friend of yours?" I ask her while raising my eyebrows. She scoffs.

"Hardly. I only put up with her because my friend dates her. Other wise, I would of put her in her place a long time ago" she say with her eyebrows twicing in announce.

"Why don't you just do it? Doesn't your friend know she is bitchy?" I ask.

She sighs. "Yea he knows. His name in Inuyasha. He just puts up with her because he doesn't want to let her go. He's afraid no one will like him again" she groans as she rubs her temples.

"Well...if you ask me, it doesn't matter if no one will like him" I begin as I twiddle with my thumbs. "As long as you have at least one important person in your life, who cares about one person that you don't need anyways?" I say.

Sango looks at me from the corner of her eye before smiling. A big, bright smile. "Yeah. I guess your right. Only if he could hear it from you" she rolls of the bed before facing me. It was nice meeting you, Kagome. But I have to leave now, it's almost time for me to pick up my little brother from camp, I'll talk to you later. Hey, let me get your number" I nod.

After we exchange phone numbers, I wave Sango goodbye as she leaves out the front door and runs to her house that is a little more down the road. Once I cant see her running figure anymore, I close the door shut behind me. "Made a new friend, did you?" Gramps asked sweetly as he comes out of one of the rooms, smiling.

I grin back at him. "Yes I did,gramps. Thanks." He nods towards me as I run back up the stairs. As I renter the room, I shut the door behind me. My back presses behind the door. I sigh as I look at the three bags I need to unpack.

A few hours later, all my clothes are folded neatly in my walk in closet. And my once naked bed, not is covered in pink sheets. The bed is a Queen size. Thank god, I like to move around in my sleep. Three empty suitcases sit in the corner of the room, all three of them are a soft pink. I sigh as I sprawl on the bed. My legs and arms are spread out wide as my eyes stare at the ceiling. I told my grandfather that I wanted my room pink. So on request he painted it pink. I guess he already knew I would get the big room so he painted it before I even claimed it. He even gotten me a desk I could use to do my homework. It's wood and polishes. The legs are white. Basics. The chair matches so the seat is wood while everything else is white.

I silently sigh as I roll off the bed and renter my closet. I guess I might as well to take a nap. I slip out of my blue jeans and my pink hearted t-shirt and slip into my yellow pajamas. My shirt in a button up. But it just reaches before my throat. I drag my feet over to the bed once again. I crawl under the sheets and nudge my head into the cloud like pillow.

After a few minutes of sitting there in the darkness, my eyes begin to feel heavy. I grin in my fading state. A new country. New home. New school. New friends. New life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna! So am back with an other chapter! Am going to try and update every Sunday! But i will be starting school in 2 weeks so I might end up publishing at night:( Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha**

I sigh as I straighten my uniform. In this school, I have to wear a uniform. I stand in front of my full-length mirror, frowning. I wear a green mini skirt with a white button up shirt. I have a red tie and a green with white strips collar that covers my neck. My white socks come up about to my knee while my toes wiggle in my brown dress shoes.

Today is the first day of school. My little brother already headed off to school. Mom is at work and Gramps is doing his little thing in the garden out back. At least I already know someone from the school already.

When I exit the house, with toast hanging out of my mouth and school bag in my hands, Sango emerges from her house also. Once she sees me, she smiles and waves while making her way towards me.

"Hey Kagome! Are you excited about your first day?" She asked me. Sango wears the same uniform as me. I smile, greeting her in a proper manner.

"Yeah! Am super pumped! I can't wait to see what this school got!" I exclaim while grinning like a fool.

Sango giggles at me. "I hope so! There is just one person you need to stay cautious around. His name is Miroku. He is the biggest womanizer you'll ever meet" She states with a disgusted look. I don't blame her. He sounds like he probably tried hitting on her before.

"But don't worry. He is actually really nice, sweet, and caring after you get to know him. He is one of my best friends actually" She replies.

I smile at her. "I can't wait to met all of you friends!" I state. First a person who doesn't know when to let go. Now a nice,sweet, and caring womanizer. What's next?

After a couple minutes of us talking shit, we arrive at the school building. If I didn't know any better, I could consider this place to be a town meeting hall. The schools name is plastered on a big battener written in big green colors. The front entrance is crowded with millions of kids. All look different. Some carry odd ideals with them. Others, have ears on top of there heads, tails, snarper teeth, etc. My eyes dazzle in amazement.

The schoolbuilding it self is truly breath taking. The bulding soars high into the sky. There are thousands of windows that belong into each classroom. Judging by the size, it has at least 3-4 floors. There is a wide step way leading the kids into the school buliding. The bulding is a gray marble that shines in the sun. Best school i ever seen in my life!

Sango starts to pull me up the staris. "Come on! We better get going or we might be late for class!" I internely groan. The one thing I hate about school is class. Ugh. Am not really bad in anything at all, not to brag or anything but i've always get straight A's. But its just the class itself. Its boring as hell.

As Sango and I run up the unending stairs, people give me odd looks but I ignore it. To busy laughing along with Sango to even give a shit.

We run inside the wide open doors, allowing us to feel the friendly aura of the school. As I glance around, I notice thay everyone is talking to their friends who they havent seen in a while. Sango and I lock arms so we dont loose each other. I look around in amazment. The floors and wall are a gray marble just like the school. The ceiling is a egg shell white. And oddly enough, the lockers is a bright green. Just like our uniform. I just let out a small groan. What a eye sore.

"Well whaf class do you have first, Kagome?" Sango askes as she glances at me. I widen my eyes. I total forgot. I open up my school bag searching for my schedual. Once i find the sneaky bastard, I sharply take him out of the bag and smooth the cardbored paper on my hand.

 **FIRST PERIOD: ADVANCE MATH 7:00-8:00**

 **SECOND PERIOD: HISTORY: FUEDALTIMES 8:05-9:05**

 **THIRD PERIOD: MUSIC CLASS 10:05-11:05**

 **FOURTH PERIOD: GYM 11:10-12:10**

 **FIFTH PERIOD: GYM: SPECIAL ABILITIES 12:15-1:15**

 **SIXTH PERIOD: LUNCH 1:20-2:20**

 **SEVENTH PERIOD: JAPANESE LANGUAGE 2:25-3:25**

 **EIGHT PERIOD: SCIENCE 3:30-4:30**

When I glance at the schedule, I notice that we come out kind of late.a I glance at Sango but she doesn't seem dazzled at the times. "So we have first, fourth, fifth, sixth, and eight period together!" Sango exclaims. She smirks. "Don't worry" she starts as she looks at my pale face. "You'll be fine with out me! I bet you make new friends in no time!" She smile sweetly.

I roll my eyes as I grin at her. "Maybe. Maybe not. Well find out soon enough"

She smiles at me as we arrive at a staircase. We start to climb the stairs together. Bodies press behind and in front of us. The smell of all different types of perfume makes me wanna vomit. Sango laughs at my gaging sounds.

The day soon fly's by and suddenly,its lunch time. I can already feel the sensation on hunger. "Come on Kagome!" I hear Sango shout. She grabs my arm and starts to pull me down a hallway. "I want you to met my friends!" Today was good as it can get. The classes where easy and it seemed that the teachers really likes me.

I found it surprising that the classes where so easy considering that I learned everything I've known from a different country. But I just shrugged it off. During gym class, I found out that am really good with bows and arrows. The couch -Couch Kiti- said I was good and just needed a little more practice.

Sango suddenly come to a hault as we arrive at the cafeteria, I presume. She looks around for a table. I glance around the cafeteria, too. The walls are gray marble. Not surprise their. Every room is gray marble. Even the class rooms. Their are thousands of green and white circler tables in this cafeteria. On the left side, a bunch of kids wait o line to choose the food that they want. From salads to pizza. I can already feel the drool hanging from my mouth.

"There they are!" I hear Sango exclaim. She grabs my wrist and starts to drag me past a couple of tables. We finally arrive at a table consisting of five people. One girl who has brown hair and brown eyes. She looks a little young and innonce. A boy with pure black hair and brown eyes. A boy with brown hair and a fuzzy tail. He is so cute! He is about two feet tall but somehow was able to get the boy version uniform in his mixture size. One girl with super long black hair and very pretty eyes. She looks a little shady with her menching look she gives different girls when they look at the boy next to her.

Then in the middle of the group, a boy with yellow eyes, white hair, and white dog ears. The girl with long black hair leans on the boy with dog ears while nibbling his ear. He looks uncomfortable. "Hey Sango!" The little boy with the tail exclaims. Everyone looks up at us. Everyone staring at me.

"Hey guys this is Kagome! She just moved into my neighborhood. Kagome, this is Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha" the boy who Sango called Inuyasha locks eyes with me. It seems that time and space doesn't matter as we have out little staring contest. His eyes sharp staring into the soul of my very essence. While I just stand there wondering why he is staring at me.

A sudden movement broke me from my glaze when the guy, Miroku, grabs my hand. "Kagome. Its so nice to finally meet you. Sango has told me about out before and I thought 'maybe she is pretty' but I was so wrong. You magnificent. Would you consider, bearing my children?" My face goes beat red. What kind of perv is this guy?!

"No way!" I shout as I kick him right in the groan. This causes Sango and her friends to burst out laughing. My face is still red as a tomato as Miroku lays on the floor, pouting.

Soon, the rest of the day flys by. Now am sitting on my bed on my phone, scrolling through my messages. I exchanged my phone number with everyone at that table besides for Kikyou.

"You'b better not give her that" Sango whispered to me. Kikyou wasnt paying attention becuase she was talking to Inuyasha in a hushed voice. "She proabably only prank call you or black mail you in some way" she shrugged her shoulders before bit in into her sandwhich.

I kick my shoes off as I slip into my bed. I sit there thinking back at lunch. Inuyasha was staring at me all weird. Like I get am new and all but doesn't mean that you need to stare like that! I mean yeah I might not look like one of those girls you'll meet on the streets because I grew up in the USA, but doesn't mean you gotta be rude about it!

I groan as I turn on my side. I close my eyes. But it didn't seem like he was staring because of that reason! His eyes, yellow but there was something I couldn't read. An emotion that I never really witness and was unable to name.

I sigh as I begin to feel the tug of sleep. Maybe am just reading to much in between the lines.

I let sleep take over as I enter the mysterious world of darkness. The same yellow eyes, following me in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna! Ok so I've made a new chapter for you guys to read! Yay! Am just going to warn you now, am moving next week so am going to try to come out with chapter 4 on Friday! So with out a further to do, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters!**

I skip along with side walk. Today it was kind of windy so, my hair wipes back and forth as I walk. I successfully completed my first week at my new school. I've met all of Sango's friends. Rin is a first year but she is super nice and has a great fashion taste! Shippo really likes me, he always tries to make conversation and loves to show me his cool fox tricks. Miroku might be a little pervert, but he is super nice and sweet. If you can look over his butt grabbing...

"Hey wait up, Kagome!" I hear a voice call. I turn around to face the speaker, Inuyasha.

I smile at him. "Hey what's up?" We start to walk in sync with each other. Side by side. Am surprised Kikyou isn't clinging by his side. ((AU: Am sorry for any Kikyou lovers, there's just no story without the bad guy!))

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha starts. "Would ya like to come a party at my house next week?" He asked akwardly.

"Sure! But what about the others? Will they be coming also?" I ask. We turn down an other block. Jeez. I don't even think his home is this way!

"Yeah they will be coming. Besides Kikyou. She said that party's with 'low-lives' isn't in her status" he mutters out the last part. No wonder why Sango doesn't like her!

"If you don't mind me asking," I start. His ears perk up as he looks at me, urging me to continue talking. "Why are you with her in the first place? It seems she is a snotty bitch who takes you for granted" I state. But then I cover my mouth.

"Oh am sorry if I offended you in anyway! It's just what I was thinking at the moment!" I wave my hands back in forth, hoping he isn't mad at me. But he stops me by laughing.

"Oh don't worry. You aren't the first one. Oh calm down. Your getting all flustered" he says while poking my cheek. My cheeks start to blush. "Well if you must know" he pauses. He twiddles with his arm band. "Kikyou and I first where really good friends when we where little. A couple years later, my mother past away. My father died the night I was born by a heart attack. He was old, that old fart. After my mothers death, Kikyou, at the time, was the one who comforted me. So I guess it just took off from there"

I glance down at my hands. Inuyasha's mother died and he was heart broken. Kikyou was the only one who comforted him. Inuyasha told me about his big brother before, but they weren't big on each other.

"But recently Kikyou started to act different. She was once nice but now, I guess high school changes some people" he sighs as he runs his long claws through his hair. I look him up and down. From what I can tell, it took him a lot of courage to tell me this. His figure looks tense but his eyes are a wary calm. Like I might just laugh at his petty story.

I frown. "I guess sometimes people do change" I start. He glances at me. "People, all around the world tend to change for the better or worse. It depends on the situation that they are in. Life or death, that's what it comes down to. Some people stay, and some people, are ment to let go of. It depends on you who are willing to let go of." I finish. We walk in a uncomfortable silence for about five minutes.

He breaks the silence. "I guess your right. Sometimes you just have to accept the fact that some people change. Thanks for helping me realize that, Kagome." Inuyasha states as he grins at me. I smile back at him as we continue down my road.

We slowly come to a stop at my house. "Thanks for walking me home, Inuyasha" I state as I turn around to face him.

"It wasn't really a problem-" He was cut off by my Grandpa when he came bursting through the front door.

"Ah Kagome your home! Oh look, you brought a friend! Come on in both of you!" Gramps pushes past me to grab Inuyasha's wrist and force him into the door.

I groan.

It's been 10 past 5 o'clock. Inuyasha and I sit side by side on my bed. He ended up staying for dinner. When this is over, am sure going to kill Gramps and Sota.

 _Sota was being a pest like usual. "Are those real?" He asked Inuyasha while pointing at his ears. I was currently eating Ramen, but am pretty sure my arura was murderous by the way Sota kept on getting nervous. Even Inuyasha seemed he was shaking, too._

 _"Yeah there real, squirt. As much as Kagome's unpleasant smell" he joked._

 _"What was that?" I asked, seriously. Inuyasha shivered once again while looking away._

 _"Aw don't be like that, Kagome. Inuyasha is your friend, correct?" My mother asked sweetly._

 _"Yeah he is but he is a pain in the butt" I said bluntly while contuined to eat._

 _"Because your a walk in the park huh?" Sota mumbled under his breath. I glared at him._

 _"What was that? You wanna die?" I ask coldly making everyone in the room, even Buyo, to shivers as in fear._

 _"N-anothing!" He squeaked out._

 _"Good. That's what I thought" I answered while minding my own business and contuined to eat._

I look over at Inuyasha. He seemed to be lost in thought. I glance up at his head, at his ears. I did what I thought I would never do. I grabbed his ears. I softly start to rub them. As I expected, his ears WHERE soft as they seemed.

"What ya doing there?" I hear Inuyasha ask. My eyes widen. I quickly remove my hands and turn around to face the other direction. My heart thumping and my cheeks glowing a bright red.

"I wasn't doing anything!" I answer rather loudly. My heart racing. What the hell was I thinking, grabbing his ears like that! Am surprised he didn't even kill me!

But suddenly, I fell the palm of his hand, pat my head. I look up at him to see his grinning figure. "It's ok. I have to go now. It almost 6. I'll text you about the party later! See ya Kagome!" Inuyasha grabs his bag before jumping out my opened window.

I almost had an heart attack before his head popped up and went jumping roof to roof. I sigh in releaf.

"You liiiiike him, don't you Kagome?" I hear my brothers voice roll. My head almost moves like a robot.

"What ya say you brat!?" I shout as I shoot up from my position. Causing Sota to fall backwards in surprise. "I will kill you! You brat!" I shout as I run towards him.

He stands up trying to run away. "You won't get away you little brat!" I shout as I run down the stairs, chasing him. As he screams his head off saying, "Help me! Kagome is going to kill me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello minna! Ok so I know I usual update on Sunday's but am moving this Saturday and we don't have wifi at the house yet! So am just updating for this week on Friday but next week I will have wifi and I'll be able to update on my regular times! Anywaus, thanks for all the favs and reviews! Now with out a further to do, on with the show!**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in InYasha!**

My head thumps along with the loud music. It was currently a Saturday and I was at Inuyasha house for his party. I thought it might be about 20 people with music and juice with some food. Not about the whole entire school with blasting music. I push past some dancing couples, making my way to the kitchen. Am just glad that there was no beer or anything. Bad memories come along with each bottle and gives me a headache from the smell. Kind of like the headache this music is giving me.

I've been here for about an hour and haven't seen one of my friends. Inuyasha told me he invited along all of our friends, but I haven't seen one. It's been two weeks since I moved, and it's been pretty great! Everyone likes me. But sometimes I catch Kikyou glaring at me.

It was last Wednesday. It was kind of foggy so I wore a jacket over my school uniform. I was walking down the hallways alone. All my friends where currently at their classes but I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. When I arrived, Kikyou was standing in front of the mirror, putting lip stick on. A bright red. Kind of like the color of blood. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Inuyasha's blood. She always gets a little to close to his neck.

She glances at me through the mirror as a frown tugs at her lips. "Ugh it's you" she states as she rolls her eyes and puts the lip stick back in its container. For that split second, I considered slapping her.

"You know, Inu bear and I have been dealing with a lot of problems since you moved here. He's been in a different world every time I talk to him. And every time you turn up with your ugly face, he doesn't even glance at me" she states while stomping her foot like a angry giant.

"First of all, am not a mirror so don't even go there. And second of all, I don't even know what your talking about. Inuyasha doesn't see me like that. Nor do I" I reply while putting my hand on my hip. In a sassy way.

She seems to be losing her calm by the way her face glows in anger." Excuse me! I don't know who you think you are, new comer! Me and Inu bear been together a lot longer since he's been friends with you!-"

I cut her off. "At least I don't treat Inuyasha like a piece of garbage! All you do is rub him in everyone faces! You barley have a stable relationship!" I shout back at her. Sure, it might not be any of my business, but I am not about to lay down like a dog and accept defeat!

Kikyou and I have a glaring contest for about an other minute before she huffs in announce while putting her make-up back in her bag. She tosses the arm of her backpack over her shoulder while making her way towards the door. Next to me.

When she passes by me, she whispers, "Stay away from Inuyasha. Or else" and leaves. I just stand there with my hands in tight balls. To the point where they might start to bleed.

How dare that bitch come and tell me what to do! And it's not my fault that Inuyasha likes to hang out with me! I bet it's because am nicer than her! I sighed before leaving the bathroom.

I reach over to grab a red plastic cup. All this walking around has made me thirsty. I reach over to grab the pitcher of juice, but then I hear a bunch of snickers behind me. I turn around to see the source of the sound, only to be meet with about five jocks. But as I looked closer, these jokes aren't from our school. On there jerseys it reads 'Community Collage Red Devils'

My cheeks get hot out of anger. They must of spiked the punch. The tallest of them- brown hair with green eyes- he has some time of beer liquor holder sticking out of his pocket. All I want to do is throw my cup at them. I pour some of the juice into the cup. Then I quickly turn around facing the jocks and throw it in there faces. All the girls around them run away in fear of getting wet. The jocks keep gasping at out surprise.

"What was that for, you bitch!? You ruined my coat!" One of them shouts. They seemed pissed off. But my anger is a hundred times worse.

"That's what you get for spiking girls drinks you assholes!" I shout with anger. While even though they seemed pissed before, they look more frighten now. Probably from me getting pissed and my arura deadly.

"Now you go and apologize to every single girls drink!" I order them. They go on their knees while bowing their heads.

"Yes scary women!" They shout before running away into the living room, disappearing from my sight. I sigh.

Great. Now I can only suspect that every drink here is probably spiked. And just when I thought I might be able to find something to drink.

I emerge into the living room, pushing past people not even bothering to say excuse me. I arrive at my destination, the back door. I grip the handle and turn it to the right, opening the door. I sigh in pleasure as the cool breeze hits my burning skin. All that body heat must of gotten to me.

I shut the door behind me as I start to make my way off the patio. But am suddenly stopped as I see a figure sitting on a tree. The tree soars high into the sky's and it's green leaves makes the tree look shorter than it really is. The person, in fact, sleeping on the roots of the tree is Inuyasha.

He looks quite peacefully even though the blast in music is able to give anyone a headache. Plus he has super hearing, since Inuyasha is part dog demon. So he has almost every type of dog characteristic any common dog has. He is currently wearing black jean pants with a red hooded covering his ears. It seems that he has been here a long time.

Suddenly his eyes start to open. I start to grow frantic. If he sees me, he wonder why in the world I was doing, staring at him like an idiot. I jump into a bush before his yellow like eyes set their sites on me. Inuyasha doesn't seem like he heard or saw me because he stretches of so carelessly. But then his nose starts to sniff the air. His eyes lock on the bush that am currently hiding behind. Shit.

"Kagome? What are you doing hiding behind a bush?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. Probably pissed that he woke up.

"Am sorry! Am not Kagome!" I say with a old women's voice. "Am just a lost old lady who doesn't understand why in the world she is in a bush!" I yell like an idiot. I am an idiot! Inuyasha can recognize my scent! Stupid!

"What the hell is wrong with you? And why are you making that weird voice?" He says as he grabs me by the shirt and hosted me out of the bush.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Idiot!" I shout while smacking his head. I twist my head around as I begin to blush. What an idiot I am! Embarrassing myself like that! In front of him at most! "I was trying to get some cool air when suddenly, you start to move and scared me, that's all!" I shout while crossing my arms over my chest while puffing my cheeks out like an child.

After a moment, Inuyasha grins before sitting back down on the roots of the tree. "Come, sit with me" he says. I stare at him for a couple of seconds before taking an uncomfortable seat next to him. We sit on the tree roots while staring up at the sky in silence. It's becoming night time so the stares start to come out. Each little star in sky, shines at its best. Back in New York, you'll barley see any stars.

"There so nice" I mumble out in awe. Not indenting to speak, but I don't take back my words. "They are really beautiful.

"Yeah. Nothing more relaxing than watching the stars at night,huh?" Inuyasha says while leaning back onto the tree. His arms folding behind his head as he stares up at the sky.

My eyes soften as I skim over each twinkling star. I groan as I look at my watch. 10:34 it reads. I have to be home within the next hour. I stand up and Inuyasha looks at me. "Am sorry. I have to get home before it becomes to dark. I'll see you at school?" I ask.

Inuyasha_- stands up and grabs my wrist. I look at him with widen eyes as he stares me down. It's not a look of hate. Or anger. Just, soft. "Umm Kagome, am sorry you had a bad time" he states a little awkwardly. "I heard about those guys who spiked the punch-"

I cut him off by smiling. "No. It was no big deal. I just threw some juice at them and told them to apologize to every girl's drink that they spiked. No big deal" I say as I shrug my shoulders. He smiles softly.

"Yeah I could feel your deadly arura from all the way up stairs" he jokes.

I grin as I roll my eyes while pushing his shoulder lightly. "Tch. Yeah right. Am not that scary" I state as I go to the gate of the backyard. He follows me.

"Oh yeah? Your even scarier that Kikyou when she is mad" he states while sighing. My blood boils at the mention of her name. "So I'll see ya at school?" Inuyasha asked. His voice, is like a puppy begging for a treat.

I can't help but smile. "Yeah. See you on Monday!" I announce as I unlock the gate and start running home.


End file.
